Berserker vs Legendary Deathclaw
Description This is a death battle analysis between the Gear of War Berserker and the Fallout Legendary Deathclaw. This is also DeathstroketheHedgehog's first What if? ''Death Battle. Interlude They both are big, mean and ugly. They both are one of the most feared creatures in their series. They both will now face off in a Death Battle. Only one will come out on top.... It's time to see who would win, a Death Battle. Berserker The females of the ''Gears of War's drones, known as berserkers, are much more aggressive than the males. While the males usually used guns against their enemy, these ten foot tall beasts take a more direct approach. Berserkers mainly use their immense mass and their fists into their attacks, allowing them to smash through many columns with great ease, smash through a brick wall, and pound their fists in the ground to generate shockwaves. There is no hiding from this thing, as she has a powerful sense of smell and hearing to help her find enemies to slaughter. Berserkers are incredibly fast for their size as well, as they can easily catch up to a speeding train, and jump onto it as well. The biggest feature of the berserker, however, isn't its brute strength, but its massive durability. With conventional weapons, these beasts may seem unbeatable, even shrugging off a grenade to the face. However, a couple of hits from a hammer of dawn, which is basically a massive laser from a satellite, can kill it. The laser also heats up the berserker greatly, which temporarily softens her skin, and allows conventional weapons to deal massive damage to her. This is one of the berserkers' flaws, as they cannot take much heat at all, but an even bigger flaw is that all berserkers are completely blind, allowing them to easily be tricked into killing themselves, like the time a berserker was tricked into running off a cliff and falling to its death. Still, "hence the name, run." (Scene of the berserker in "Gear of War" when it smells the Cogs, and kills the drones holding it down before charging down the hallway) Deathclaw The legendary deathclaw, hence the name, is the most powerful deathclaw in the Mojave Wasteland. The beast is known for being faster than the normal deathclaws, being 15-17 feet tall, has a huge amount of endurance when it comes to pain, and leaping attacks covering large distances. Their sense of smell and hearing is great, though their eyesight is poor... which is ironic. Considering the fact that deathclaws were made with the forced evolution virus, you'd think their eyesight would be pretty well. Besides that, one of the most obvious feature of the deathclaw is it's... claw, of course. It is powerful enough to even take down the strongest of players in 2-3 hits. While it can kill you with a few quick swipes, you'd be fighting it forever. These things are very durable, and can take a ton of damage before going down. How much can it take? Well, a friend of mine attempted to kill one on with the difficulty on hard. As the battle went on, I recorded what he used. It took him three mini nukes, a ton of flamethrower ammunition (implying that they are resistant to heat), practically a ton of AR shots, all of his pistol ammo, and many round of various energy weapons. Yep, you do NOT want to cross paths with this towering behemoth. (Scene of the legendary deathclaw killing the player) Death Battle The berserker is busy turning a cog member into soup when she suddenly smells a new creature. Since it’s a new smell, it must be an enemy, so the berserker walked down the hallway before walking into a large room, where the legendary deathclaw had been following the smell of her. The berserker let out a roar as it charged toward the deathclaw. FIGHT! The deathclaw dodged the charge from the relatively small beast and started cutting up the berserkers back. The berserker quickly turned to backhand the deathclaw, but it leaps out of the way. The berserker pounds its fist to the ground, and the deathclaw nearly loses its footing. Then the berserker charged as it slammed into the legendary deathclaw and sended it through several columns. The berserker was about to stomp on the fallen deathclaw, but it quickly slashed at the berserker, making her back away in pain. The death claw got up, then charged as it continued to slice the berserker. The berserker covered its face with its hand as it attempted another charge. This charge sent both monsters flying out of the building and onto a huge hill, where they rolled down as they traded punches and slices. Eventually, they were at the bottom, and the deathclaw leaped away to heal some of its wounds. However, the berserker was onto the deathclaw with its immense speed, and the two clashed again, trading several more blows, and blood is spilling from both creatures now. The deathclaw leaps away again, this time behind a boulder and the berserker sniffs the air to find its opponent. Once it does, the berserker charges at the boulder and busts through it, but the deathclaw isn’t there, because during the charge, the deathclaw leaped over the berserker before she crashed into the boulder. The deathclaw slices the berserker’s back with enough force to almost knock the beast down, and the berserker turns around and punches the deathclaw with enough force to send it sliding across the ground. Before the deathclaw could get up, the berserker was standing over it as she pounded the deathclaw’s chest three times, then used her foot to stomp a hole through the deathclaw’s chest, killing the legendary beast. K.O! The heavily injured berserker walks away, into the great Mojave Wasteland Results It may have seemed like a close match, but the berserker has a huge edge over the legendary deathclaw when it comes to strength and durability. It takes several hits from the hammer of dawn in order to kill a berserker, but how powerful is the hammer of dawn? Powerful enough to easily destroy several large ships at sea , at the very least one large ship. Since the hammer of dawn heats up the berserker, it is probably the reason why the berserker is killed in the first place. None of the deathclaw’s attacks are capable of destroying the ships in one go, let alone burn the berserker. While a legendary deathclaw’s claws are razor sharp, it isn’t strong enough to penetrate a berserker’s skin as it does a human’s, even if they’re wearing armor. The berserker’s brute strength and its speed to increase the force dealt is just enough to take out the deathclaw. A deathclaw just isn’t powerful enough to kill a berserker, while the berserker does have the power. The winner is the berserker. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016